


La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°4 : Endormis par terre

by Isa_Faradien



Series: La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anidala, Crack, F/M, Snippet, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheev Palpatine découvre la famille Skywalker dans l'un de ses rares moments de calme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°4 : Endormis par terre

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte-là aura au moins été posté dans les temps... bien qu'il ne soit pas bien long.

Padmé avait demandé à Palpatine de passer la voir à l'appartement ce soir-là, pour une affaire assez urgente concernant la politique. C'était pour cela que le Chancelier passa le pas de la porte pour entrer directement chez les Skywalker – il faisait presque partie des meubles maintenant.

À son plus grand étonnement, aucun cri ne précéda son apparition dans le salon. D'habitude, le volume sonore ne baissait presque jamais.

Il découvrit vite la raison de tout ce calme.

Les cinq Skywalker s'étaient endormis. Anakin, Luke, Leia et Jinn étaient allongés à même le sol, sur le tapis, la fatigue les ayant apparemment assommés au beau milieu d'une partie de jeu de société. Padmé était étendue sur le sofa, à côté d'eux, les yeux clos.

Palpatine sourit face à ce tableau. Les moments de calme étaient rares, et les parents les méritaient largement. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il aurait eu la patience de s'occuper des trois enfants en permanence – et la Force savait à quel point il était patient.

Sans faire de bruit, il revint sur ses pas, et laissa l'appartement plongé dans le silence derrière lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews ? ;)


End file.
